knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Šantićeve pjesme 1914.
ZIMA Jezdim. Snijeg pršti. Iz svoje U dolinu sela gladni vuk se krade. Sve su šume kao mramorne Stabla kô srebrni podupornji stoje. Negdje čujem udar sjekire po panju, I sve jele dršću... Sama žena neka, Pod bremenom drva, na raskršću čeka - Odmara se. Gavran s grma gleda na nju... I vremena žrvanj, k'o vreteno prelje, Okreće se naglo, i hukti i melje, I prah studen pada sve brže i brže... Gori huji. Pusto. Vuk se gladni krade, I svud vidim samo mramorne I stubovi srebra krov nebeski drže. NA PRIPECI Skupljeno i žedno ćuti stablo svako; Ispucala zemlja, suhi ječam strši. Vrelu siplju i polja i krši, I nigdje nijedan list da bi se makô. Ovdje uz rijeku, uz kupine mrke, Prikrila se stoka pa umorno dašće; A tamo, u strani, osamljeno hrašće Gdje prostire sjenku, uz rapave Pribilo se selo pa ubogo ćuti. Staze prazne. Samo, prahom ogrnuti, Niz drum s kljusadima odmiču Uz čupave majke gola, crnpurasta Prikaskuju djeca... Cvrčak cvrči s hrasta, I karavan miče. Stari drum se praši. LEPTIR U vrhu sela Jela Kozliće pase i sve se vere, Savija grane I s grana bere Lešnjike rane Po bregu. Gle! Otkud pahulja snega Na leskovome listu? Nije. To boni leptir jedan u san se sveo A ceo Beo Ko bela svila, Samo po rubu lepa mu drhti duga. Prstima, lagano, Jela Za bela Uze ga Krila, I na dlan stavi i u dlan, dva-tri puta, Huknu i vaskrsnu ga... Puhorom zlatnim obasuta Trepnuše krilca i sa Jelina dlana Preko žbunjeva brega, Doli, Gde šapću klasovi lana, Gde reka teče i gde se spleo trstika goli -: S dugom na rubu krila otplovi leptir beo... Iz granja Jela se smeje I za njim gleda. Zora. Radosno miris veje Rose i meda PESMA JAKIH Mi nećemo reči gde praznina zveči Kao šuplja Mi hoćemo dela velikih bez reči - Žuljeva i znoja, stradanja i vere, Pelena iz čije žuči pčela bere I med slatki skuplja. Neka stupe nama samo, samo oni Što u duši nose Raspaljene vatre i vihor što goni Oblake i ljulja i plimom i sekom, I proleće svetlo javlja s groma jekom Niz hridine kose. Bogovi su naši bogovi što dižu Oltare lepoti. Oni vedra čela pred stižu, I reč im je blaga, no silna kô reka, Ponosita, carska, sveta reč čoveka Što stupa Mi nećemo reči gde praznina zveči Kao šuplja Mi hoćemo dela velikih bez reči - Žuljeva i znoja, stradanja i vere, Pelena iz čije žuči pčela bere I med slatki skuplja. OPROŠTAJ Zbogom! Mi zaboraviti nećemo nikada na te, Nikada, more sinje, jer znamo šta si nama! Mrzili smo idući tebi, i preko drvlja i Smrskane naše kosti raznosile su granate. More, s albanskih potoci krvi naše S huktanjem padali su po srebru odore tvoje - Jošte hridine Drača purpurni ključevi boje, Kô da su pljusnuli s neba iz zlatne zorine čaše. Najlepša srca zemlje, sve duše krepke i zdrave, Progutale su mutne reke i grotla crna; I preko leševa svojih, pod pljuskom ognjenih zrna, Na tvrde sletismo hridi uz tvoje vode plave. O, znaš li kako onda, kličući, s kapom u ruci, Pustismo brodove želja po tebi, kolevko vila? Vide li kako milo trepte i kruže po luci, Visoka dižući jedra kô bezbroj srebrnih krila? No jato brodova svetlih razbiše grebeni more - Skrhane želja kobno lutaju lukom... Zbogom, Jadrane stari!... Mi uzdrhtanom rukom Sa grada dižemo s kletvama osvete skore... I tada bedeme naše, uz pjesmu brodarka vila, Pljusnuće valovi tvoji! I s tvrde hridi slobode Mi ćemo gledati kako, raširenih krila, Po tebi, s kraljicom slave, brodovi naši brode! VAZNESENJE Razaram bola sve tamnice tvrde, Gdje tako dugo me dave I ujedima truju me i grde. Letim i smrzle grudi mi se krave - Rukama hvatam plamenove zore, Oni me dižu u svodove plave. I šume, trepte, šire se, i gore U vihorima radosti, i sile, Pobjeda slavnih što se jutros hore Sve od Vardara pa do Soče mile. Moj bog, u meni što je mrtav bio, Probudio se i u grotlo Očaja moga sve izvore slio. I sad kô more, gde svjetlilo grije, Moja se duša širi. I niz cio Okean njeni, kome kraja nije, Galebi kruže, svud borovi brode; I s harfom, gorda i ljepša od svije', Na krmi blista kraljica slobode! NA PROZORU S prozora, što gleda u vrt pust i sveo, Ja od zore slušam kako jedna zvonka Melodija dršće i s grmlja obronka Rasipa se zlatna i kraj trese ceo. Ono se proleće povraća sa puta, Već je blizu reke. Eno, iza vrba, Pred njim trče hitra deca golotrba, Po kosi osuta. O proleće lepo, i meni se svrati, Pa i moju baštu uvelu pozlati Zlatom pesme tvoje i tvojega leta! No, gle, ono prođe! Ne pogleda na me... Sa stabala mojih ne odlaze tame, I u granju nigde ni pesme ni cveta. NAŠ APOSTOL Seni Jovana Skerlića Ne, oblaci smrti pokrili te nisu, U rukama tvojim jošte gore! Mi vidimo jasno gde se svake zore U lepoti rađaš na dalekom visu - Na gorama zlatnim tvojih zlatnih dela. Još čujemo tebe i gledamo u te - Pod zastavom tvojom omladina cela S mladom snagom stupa na velike pute. Vruća srca svoja tvojom verom poji, Plašt ogrće na se plamenova tvoji', I u duši nosi pesmu živih vrela. Lepa deca Juga tvojom vatrom gore, Tvojim letom lete - da te svake zore Zagrle na visu tvojih zlatnih dela. ZVEZDE Prvi plodovi noći rane Rude U plavim baštama Neba. Neko zlatna stabla zatrese I s grana Po koja svetla jabuka pane Ko vatra plane I sa visina I bezbroj rubina Raspe se Cela Po krovovima sela Uz reku... Jelo, Hajdemo gore, na one krše, Gde strše Drveta I cveta Runolist beli. Onde je nebo blizu; onamo su se spleli Gajevi neba s krunama jela viti. Hajde, Na onaj greben sa mnom se popni i ti, Pa ćemo tamo stati I noći cele, Do zore bele, Rumene zvezde brati... LETO Žito je zdrelo; Prepelice se čuje glas. Pastirko Jelo, Hodi Pogodi: Koliko zrna ima ovi klas? Šta veliš? Dvadeset i pet? Je li? A ne bude li, Šta ćeš mi dati? "Maramu ću ti Otkati - Najljepši biraću lan! Al' ćuti - Da ne zna svet!"... Dobro! Pruži dlan, A ja ću na dlan tvoj Metati zrna a ti broj! Počni dakle! "Jedan - Dva - T-r-i"... Šta je? Glas ti zastaje! Ti si u vatri?! Tvoje se oči cakle! Kao trepetljika, Na dodir moje ruke, ti dršćeš, eto, Sva! A obrazi ti gore, kô makov cvet!... Znam ja to, znam... I ja gorim sam: Leto! - Žito je zdrelo, Jelo!... PRIZRENSKA NOĆ Po sobama više ne gore - Svrh krovova pločnih šušti ponoć plava; U čistom mjesečeve zore S niskim stari Prizren spava. Samo šći popova, Dinka, jošte, bdije I jednako gleda iz svoji' Na Bistricu hladnu, gdje konjica poji Odocnjeli vojnik... Sve joj srce bije - I kada bi samo mladi vitez htio, Najljepši bi noćas njegov plijen bio: S njim bi odmah Dinka tamo, preko gore. Jao, kako drhti - kô lišće na grani! Tresu joj se njedra, kuckaju I trepte u sjaju mjesečeve zore.